The present invention relates to a harvester thresher with a device for distributing a grain-chaff mixture, provided in the region of the discharge end of a grain cleaning device.
More particularly, it relates to a harvester thresher with such a distributing device for a grain-chaff mixture which has two oppositely driveable discs provided with distributing strips and surrounded by a cup-shaped housing which has at least one throwing opening on its periphery.
Distributing device of the above mentioned general type are known in the art, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,180. They operate in a satisfactory manner as long as they are used for the distribution of relatively heavy product particles. Lighter product particles, however, do not reach the impact region of the distributing strips, since because of the produced air turbulence they simultaneously form a buffer through which the lighter product particles cannot penetrate. Partially because of the centrifuged product stream and partially because of the subsequent stream these light particles are carried over in a completely uncontrolled fashion and finally deposit densely near the machine on the field.